


The Danger Wank

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 04:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: It had been a drunken challenge issued many moons ago, before Pete had discovered his secret.





	The Danger Wank

It had been a drunken challenge issued many moons ago, before Pete had discovered his secret and withdrawn the dare, during another such inebriated night, claiming his powers made it void. Clark often suspected it was because Pete himself didn’t want to go through with it. Still, it was something that had plagued him for a while now. With his super-speed could he really pull it off? He laughed breathlessly at his own inadvertent pun before gasping as he circled his thumb over the head of his cock. His other hand slipping down to roll his balls, eyes sliding shut with the pleasure.

In his mind’s eye he could see Lex kneeling before him, his clever mouth wrapped around his cock and his tongue doing wicked things that Clark was pretty sure were illegal in the state of Kansas, moaning quietly as he tugged a little harder.

He was getting close, it was now or never, sucking in a deep breath he shouted,  
“Mom!”

He could hear Martha’s steps upon the stairs as she began her ascent and he clicked into super-speed, biting his lips to muffle his scream as in his head Lex swallowed around his cock and he came violently.

His mother was on the landing walking towards his room as he ran around cleaning up and hiding the evidence of what he had been doing.

Finishing with only seconds to spare as the door to his room was pushed open and Martha peered around it.  
“Clark, are you okay?” He nodded, way more than okay, only thing was, now he needed an excuse for calling her up to his room.  
“There was um… I thought I saw a…” Mentally he screamed at his useless mind for not providing him with a believable excuse. “A really big spider,” he finished lamely.

The red head was clearly not impressed but didn’t say anything, merely rolling her eyes.  
“Go get cleaned up, dinner’s in ten minutes.”

As the door clicked shut he smiled widely, wondering if there was a way he could convince his father to let him stay with Lex that night…


End file.
